No Drinking
by ImpishPyxie
Summary: Scott and Stiles decide to drink some beer in Derek's apartment while he's away. To bad for them, Derek comes home earlier than expected and finds two buzzed teenage boys. Warning contains spanking of minors. don't like, don't read.


This takes place before Scott finds out he's an Alpha, which will explain his submitting to Derek.  
Warning, Spanking of minors! Don't like, don't read!

How did Scott always find himself in these situations? The Teen wolf liked to put all the blame on his best friend, but he knew it was his fault for going along with the other kid's idiotic plans.

A few hours earlier

"You said Derek is going to be at Peter's for the evening right?" Stiles asked, throwing a can of beer to Scott. The pair were currently at Derek's pad, Scott had been spending a lot of time at the elder werewolf's apartment in order to train and learn to control his powers more.

"Yeah, but I still don't see why I want to drink with you, it isn't like I can get drunk." Since becoming a werewolf the teenager was unable to get drunk, or even buzzed.

"See, that's the thing. We've both seen Derek drunk, and I thought to myself. How? That's when I realized, he's been using something to make the effects of alcohol affect him. That's when I did some…digging." Stiles said sheepishly before pulling a Ziploc bag of what looked to be wolfsbane.

"Wolfsbane?"

"Yep, turns out its some special wolfsbane all the way from Asia, all you have to do is swallow a pinch of this and hello drunk Scott."

Taking the bag from Stiles, Scott eyed it suspiciously "If we get caught Derek is going to fry our asses."

"We won't get caught, this plan is foolproof! Now hurry up."

With a sigh and a roll of his eyes, Scott dripped a hand into the bag and pulled out a pinch of the herbs before sticking it his mouth and swallowing. "Jesus," the kid coughed, the wolfsbane sending a burning sensation down his throat.

After that, the two got to business; chugging away at the six pack they'd bought with the help of another classmate and his fake ID (of course they had to pay more than the beer's worth in order to get it). When the two had gotten buzzed, Scott jumped up "Shit, Stile…Derek is home!"

"What do you mean he's home!"

"I mean, his car just pulled up, now throw these cans out with me. Hurry!" Scott grabbed three cans while Stiles grabbed the last of them, trying to finish off his last one before they shoved them at the bottom of the trashcan quickly.

"He isn't supposed to be back until tonight!"

"I know, just get on the couch and act natural." They both ran back into the living room and jumped on the couch, Scott quickly grabbing the remote and turning the TV on.

"Hey guys, Peter and I finished up early so I brought dinner," Derek said upon entering the living room, a couple of Arby's bags in his hand.

"Sweet, sounds good. Right Scott?"

"Yeah, I'll grab some sodas." Scott went to stand up but Derek was suddenly right in front of him.

"What have you two been up to while I was gone?" The Alpha male asked suspiciously.

Scott's already flushed face turned an even brighter shade of red, "Oh you know, just laying around. Watching some tv."

"Is that so? Tell me, when did you start watching Desperate House Wives?" Derek asked, looking behind him at the tv for a second.

"Haven't you heard, it's really good." Stiles interjected.

Grabbing Scott by the neck, Derek leaned in and sniffed at the boy. "You've two been drinking!? And Scott how are you even…the wolfsbane?! Where did you get that?" He was looking at the Ziploc bag that was poorly hidden under a couch seat.

"Stiles found it in your room…"

"Of course he did, sit down now!" Derek ordered, and Scott quickly found himself sitting beside Stiles on the couch again. "Don't move. Either of you."

With that, the now angry man walked into the kitchen in order to put the food in the oven to keep it warm since dinner was going to have to wait a bit. "I told you he'd get pissed." Scott said accusingly. "I shouldn't have let you talk me into this."

"Well sorry if I just wanted to let loose."

"Quiet!" Derek yelled from the kitchen, being awarded with instant silence. After a few minutes, he returned with a kitchen chair in hand, sitting it in front of the teens with a loud thud. "Now, answer me this. Where did you get the alcohol from?" Derek asked, sitting in the chair, crossing his right leg over his left and folding his arms over his chest. The threatening pose enough to intimidate both boys into answering every question Derek might throw to them.

"Jackson has a fake ID, we paid him to buy it for us after school." Stiles admitted.

"And what gave you the bright idea to drink. In my house of all places?"

"Mr. Stilinski and my mom are both at home, and since we were coming over her anyways we thought it was a good enough place as any since you were supposed to be at Peter's until late tonight."

Taking a deep, calming breath, Derek looked to the two boys in front of him. Deciding where to go from here, "You both know the consequences for breaking my rules." He only had to decide who was first.

"Yes Sir," Stiles muttered out while Scott nodded with shame.

"Alright, Scott into the corner. Stiles you're first."

"Why am I first!?"

"Because I said so! Now get over here unless you want extra!" Scott was quick to take his place in the corner, picking the one where Derek only had to look up and slightly to the right to see him.

Reluctantly, Stiles got up from his spot on the couch and made his way over to Derek "who can always just send us to bed without supper…..Or something….else…." He was trying, but Derek was having none of his antics.

Grabbing his wrist tightly and pulling him over Derek's lap, Stiles was staring at the cold wooden floor of Derek's living room. "I don't think I need to tell you what you've done wrong do I?"

"No sir." Stiles always instinctively said 'sir', mainly because it was expected from his father, Derek never said anything so he figured it was okay whenever he did it.

"Alright then," hooking his fingers into Stiles' waistband, he jerked the kid's jeans down so that his butt poked out, soon to be in a world of hurt.

"Ow!" Stiles' head shot up at the first hard SMACK. Stiles started squirming immediately, Derek had a mean hand and it didn't take long for a strong sting to build up in his backside.

"Stop that Stiles!" Derek landed a harsh smack to the boy's thighs

"I'm trying! It just hurts!" He complained, Derek's hand hitting left and then right quickly, leaving no time for Stiles' to recover from the slaps he endured.

After a few more minutes of the continuous back and forth of Derek's hand turning Stiles' bottom a dark red and Stiles' loud protests, the spanking finally ceased.

Derek let Stiles, sniffle and cry over his lap for a little while, just rubbing soothing circles into his back. "Sorry…" Stiles finally muttered after a moment before standing and pulling his jeans up with a soft hiss.

"Sorry?" Derek asked, even though he knew what the apology was for.

"Yeah…Sorry about stealing your wolfsbane and then drinking…"

"I know you are, now go on and replace Scott in the corner."

Scott was looking at his feet, trying not to move from his spot while he had to listen to Stiles get his butt handed to him, "Yes sir." Stiles dragged himself to where Scott was before whispering "Good luck," as his friend went over to Derek as slowly as he dared.

"Scott McCall," Derek warned as he watched the beta inching forward.

Biting his lip, Scott finally reached the man's side and unbuttoned his jeans before pulling them down and leaning over Derek's lap. He found it easier to do it himself instead of being yanked over and having the embarrassment of getting bared by the elder. "I'm sorry for drinking and stealing your stuff Derek."

"I know that, now hand on the floor. I don't need your claws cutting into me, and deep breaths when you think you're starting to lose control. If it really gets to be too much just let me know, but if you're lying then it's my belt. Got it?"

"Yes Sir." Scott got the 'yes sir's from being raised around Mr. Stiliniski just like Stiles.

"Good." With that, Derek landed a loud SMACK, harder than when he was spanking Stiles since the boy could handle more of Derek's strength than a normal human.

Scott let out a whimper that sounded like a hurt puppy, which is kind of what he was if you thought about it. The sound always shocked Derek a bit, he never really thought about how submissive the teen got during punishments, but it was always the same.

Derek kept a steady rhythm of left and right, then his under curve and repeat. "Derek!" Scott whimpered out loudly, he was really god at handling his emotions now, but that didn't mean he liked the situation.

"Yes Scott?" Derek knew he wasn't losing control, but it helped if he entertained the kid to some degree.

"Stop, please! I'll behave!" Scott let out a loud gasp when he felt a stinging smack land on his right thigh from all his wiggling. "OWUCH! I HATE IT WHEN YOU HIT THERE!" He cried out, a touch of anger in his voice.

The outburst only earned him another smack to his left thigh, his thighs were the most tender area fir Scott and he hated it whenever Derek smacked him there. "Then I suggest you stop your wiggling and calm down!" He scolded, seeing the tips of Scott's claws trying to ebb out.

"Its kinda hard with you playing the drums on my ass! AH OW!"

"Watch your mouth!"

The last few smacks to his thighs left Scott broken, his claws went back in and he pressed his forehead against the floor. "Sorry sir!" He whimpered his puppy like whine again, his body slumping forward in acceptance. Though his feet still drummed around a bit, he was in complete acceptance of his punishment, taking whatever the Alpha dealt out.

As soon as Derek saw the submission of Scott's body, he ended the spanking with a handful of smacks to his sit spots. Like Stiles, he allowed the boy to cry it out, soothing him silently until he was ready to stand.

"You can come out now Stiles," Derek looked to see Stiles now walking over, Scott had risen and adjusted himself.

Rubbing at his eyes, trying to rid his tears Scott mumbled "You think we can eat now…?

Derek couldn't help but laugh, "Sure, bring some pillows into the kitchen though, sitting on these chairs without 'em might be a pain."


End file.
